Battle of the Ten Tournaments
by YuriChan220
Summary: Get your swimsuits on and be prepared for the battle of your ! Although, instead of fist fights, it only requires using only your boobs and your booty! Who will win the ten tournaments and win against the champion, Helena Douglas? The stoey of Kasumi and her efforts to become champion. Plus Kasumi x Harem
1. Proglogue

**Battle of the 10 Tournaments**

 **Protagonist: Kasumi**

 **Theme: Kasumi x Harem**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: So...this is just inspired by a new anime called "Keijo!" So, I hope you all enjoy this~!**

Kasumi stares in awe at the battle from the bleachers, where one woman with blonde hair, clad in a white bikini goes against a black woman with a black bikini. Busts and butts collide, some were even avoided. The ginger, along with her sister, Ayane, keep on watching with Kasumi's eyes glittering stars. The blonde woman hits the black woman hard with her butt, sending her stumbling back and then fall into the water.

"Lisa Hamilton has fallen!" The announcer shouts. "She loses! Which means, Helena Douglas once again won!"

Kasumi's smile widens as the woman takes a bow with the crowd going wild. "She's so amazing!"

Ayane chuckles. "She's the champion after all. I heard that she's undefeated in all the tournaments she's been in."

The happy ginger's eyes never leave Helena's. "Someday...someday...I'm going to face her!"

"What!?" Ayane is confused about what her sister is trying to say. "You haven't entered yet! And besides, as you progress through the tournaments, you'll face tougher opponents."

Kasumi pumps out a fist. "I WILL enter, Ayane-chan! I can't let that stop me! I'm athletic, after all. And pretty soon, I will face Helena-sama!"

Ayane just grins as the crowd begins to leave. Her older sister has always been the cheerful, never give up kind of attitude and that's what she loves about her. No matter how difficult something is, Kasumi will always think positively and overcome the obstacles.

As the two exit the tournament, Ayane trots by her side as they head home. The two of them live alone after their parents passed away about a year ago in a car accident. Being the older sister, she is, Kasumi took care of the house and her little sister. It may be difficult, but the ginger always tries her very best to take care of the family.

When they arrive at their home, Kasumi unlocks the door and comes inside. Ayane kicks her shoes off as she watches her sister trot to the kitchen and prepare some tea.

"You want some, Ayane-chan?" She asks.

"Sure," the short haired girl says.

About five minutes later, Kasumi brings the tea to the living room and sits on the couch next to Ayane. Both of them take a sip and hum at the taste.

"Cinnamon this time, huh?" Ayane says.

"Mm-hmm!" Kasumi replies. "Thought I could try something different since we bought it a couple days ago."

There is now silence as the two sit there, drinking their tea. However, Ayane thinks back on what her sister said about entering. Maybe it's not so bad just to try it out for herself, no? Besides, Kasumi would want her to come along anyways. After giving another sip, Ayane turns toward the ginger.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I think...I want to enter, too. It...looks like fun."

Kasumi can't believe her ears as she squeals happily. "Really, Ayane-chan~!? You'll enter the tournament with me!?"

Ayane blushes and nods while looking down at the floor. "I don't want you to go alone after all..."

It is then that the ginger hugs her little sister, almost making her spill her tea. "Ohhhh, thank you, Ayane-chan! Thank you~!"

"O-Onee-chan! Careful! I almost spilled the tea!" Ayane shouts

The ginger cuddles with the short haired girl as Ayane struggles to put the tea on the table. Small, lyrical giggles are heard from Kasumi and Ayane can't help but grin and pet her sister's head.

 ****The Next Day****

And so, after returning to the building for a brief moment, Kasumi picks up two sign ip sheets and heads back home. The two sisters sit together and read the rules and safety before going any further. The rules included using only butts and boobs during the match, no fist fights, requires bikinis and/or one-piece swimsuits and the most important: get knocked down or overboard, you lose.

They read all the way down to the bottom and it asks them to sign if they agree with all the rules and safety and such. Kasumi and Ayane immediately sign their names and so, their applications are complete.

By that time, after submitting it, Kasumi and Ayane would have to go shopping to buy some swimsuits for the upcoming tournament. Since it starts in a week, they have just enough time to decide on which swimsuit to wear.

Without hesitation, the sisters head to the clothing store and go to the swimsuit section to pick out their swimsuits. Ayane rummages through until she finds a purple bikini with black frills surrounding the color.

"How's this Onee-chan?" She asks.

Kasumi looks at it and nods in approval. "I say, go for it. It fits you anyways, Ayane-chan."

The short haired girl blushes. "Y-You think so?"

Kasumi nods. "Yep!"

"Okay. I'll buy that then."

The ginger continues searching for her own bikini, but nothing meets her approval, like a yellow bikini, a blue one piece and a black bikini with small frills on the panties.

"Are you having trouble picking something out, Onee-chan?" Ayane asks

"Mm...yeah. I just can't decide what fits me. Hmmm..."

While the ginger is rubbing her chin in thought, Ayane decides to help her look. She rummages again until one of the bikinis drop on the floor. But as soon as Ayane looks over to pick it up, it catches her eye. A hot pink bikini with white flowers printed on it.

"Onee-chan," she calls. "How about this?" She shows her sister the bikini.

Kasumi walks over, takes the bikini and examines it. She immediately takes interest in it, seeing the small hearts on two of the white straps and a big one attached to the panties. She smiles at her little sister.

"Yes. This will definitely be my bikini," she says. "Thanks, Ayane-chan."

"No problem, Onee-chan," she says. "Now let's show these ladies what our bust and booties are made of~!"

Kasumi nods with determination and gives her little sister a dazzling smile while holding her new bikini close to the chest, the top smooshed between her breasts, right over her heart. "Yeah. Let's show them!"

The two sisters are now confident to take on the tournament. With the two of them cheering each other on, nothing can stop them.

A Week Later

Finally, the day of the first tournament finally arrives. Lots of girls appear in their sexy bikinis and one-pieces, some of them with sling bikinis, too. Kasumi and Ayane look around them as they wear their bikinis they bought. They cannot believe how many girls entered this tournament

"Ayane-chan...just look at all of them!" Kasumi says. "Some of them are bustier than we are!"

"Yes, but remember, don't let that stop you from trying," Ayane advises. "Some might think bigger is better, but we're here to prove them wrong."

There is a childish chuckle coming from their right. They turn towards a girl with long brown hair and wearing a red and white bikini.

"Hehe~! I think maybe bigger is better," the girl says as she approaches them.

"And you are?" Ayane asks

"I'm Mai Shiranui," the girl answers. "I am the number one player of the tournament."

"Who the heck says YOU'RE number one?" Kasumi asks frowning.

Mai takes a step forward with her large breasts jiggling. She points at them with her eyes closed. "Talk to these puppies~! They are the reason I win these matches."

Ayane shakes her head roughly. "There's no way that those can have you win!"

Mai just playfully yawns. "Ahhh, yes the booty works just fine, but with these fine boobies, nothing can stop me."

"Oh, yeah? I challenge you!" Ayane says.

"A-Ayane-chan!?" Kasumi gasps

Mai chuckles. "You can't be serious. It hasn't even started yet. You're not going against me just yet. I'm the last opponent of this tournament, you see?"

"Huh?" The two sisters tilt their heads in confusion.

Mai points to the screen above them. "If one of you competes, then you have to defeat 4 opponents in a row without losing until you get to me. That's where the REAL battle begins."

"Then...who is Ayane-chan going to face first?" Kasumi asks.

Mai casually points to her right. "That small girl, right there. Marie Rose."

Ayane looks at the pig tailed blonde, clad in a black bikini. "Ummmm...she lacks bust, though..."

"Yes, but she does have a great booty attack," Mai says.

Ayane sighs."Well...if you say so..."

"Good luck, Ayane-chan!" Kasumi cheers.

Mai chuckles and waves. "And I'll see YOU at the final match, Ayane-san~"

"You bet!" The short haired girl says. "I'll show you what bust can really do!"

The bell rings, signaling for the official tournament to begin. While all the contestants leave, Ayane and Marie Rose walk across yellow platforms to get to the ring that is floating on the water. Ayane gets into her battle position, smirking.

"This should be fun." She says.

"Oh, don't underestimate me, miss". Marie says.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer says. "The first tournament is about to begin, starting with Ayane facing Marie Rose! Begin!"

Marie takes a few steps to the side, turns around and launches a booty attack right at Ayane. The short haired girl swiftly slides to the right, making Marie miss completely. The blonde slides on her feet and charges at her again. Ayane simply flips over her and lands behind her.

"What the-!?" Marie shouts in disbelief.

"Thanks to Onee-chan, I'm pretty athletic myself," the violet haired girl says.

"Why you!" Marie goes for another booty attack, but Ayane simply dodges it and hits her with her own butt.

Marie stumbles forward a little, but turns and glares at the violet haired girl. "It's not over yet! For Helena-sama!" She charges at her with another booty attack.

Ayane jumps up, lands behind her and returns the favor by hitting her with her own butt, but harder this time. The blonde gets hit on the back and is sent flying all the way into the water.

"Overboard!" The announcer says. "Marie Rose loses! Ayane is the winner!"

The crowd lets out a thunderous applause while Kasumi, who is sitting on the bleachers for contestants, stands up and claps happily.

"Yes! Go, Ayane-chan!"

Marie pops out of the water, grabbing hold of the ring, disappointed about her loss. But then, she looks up and sees Ayane holding out her hand, smiling.

"You did your best, Marie," she says. "Thanks for a good fight."

"Y-You too," Marie says as she takes her hand and Ayane helps her up. The crowd applauds more at their great sportsmanship with Kasumi smiling at her little sister.

And so, the tournament continues with Ayane going against three more opponents and winning in about a few minutes for each, such as facing a girl named Asuka, another girl with pink hair named Yuna and the last one with tan skin named Homura. All the matches Ayane won by a few minutes and Kasumi continued to cheer her on.

And then finally, the time has come. While Kasumi is by Ayane's side, Mai steps up to the ring and smiles at the two while flipping her hair.

"This is it, Ayane-chan," she says. "You ready?"

"I'm more than ready," her sister says. "I'm going to show her what MY bust is made of."

"Then, go for it!"

Ayane nods and heads over toward the ring. Kasumi puts her fist on her chest with a serious look on her face.

"You can do it, Ayane-chan," she says to herself.

When Ayane steps into the ring, Mai crosses her arms with a confident smile on her face.

"So, you finally made it, huh?" She says. "Best of luck."

"Oh, it's on!" Ayane says as she gets into her battle stance

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer says. "Our contestant, Ayane has made it this for to make it to the final match to face Mai Shiranui! If Ayane wins this, she'll move on to the next tournament! If not, she'll not be able to compete in any more tournaments."

"Huh!?" Ayane gasps in shock. "W-wait, there's no second chances!?"

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules," Mai says. "Many girls want to compete here, so it will be too overwhelming for the losing girls to start all over. You lose, you're out."

"This sucks...!" Ayane says under her breath.

"Now...let the show begin!" Mai says, getting in her battle stance.

The bell rings, signaling the two to start the battle. Mai immediately charges at Ayane with her large breasts aiming at her. The violet haired girl jumps to flip over her, but Mai jumps as well. Before Ayane has a chance to react, Mai's large breasts hit her in the face covering it up. Ayane starts falling, but successfully flips to her feet and coughs.

Mai lands on her feet and puts a hand on her hip. "Was that for real?"

"You nearly suffocated me!" Ayane shouts. "That's cheating!"

Mai just shrugs her shoulders. "The rules DID say only boobs and booty, right? I'm not doing such a thing." She quickly charges at her again and hits Ayane before she can react again, right in the face again.

Ayane stumbles back and shakes her head roughly. "Oh, it's on now!" She charges at her with her own bust pointed at her, but Mai simply dodges it, making Ayane stop at the edge and try to keep her balance.

Mai chuckles and launches a booty attack. Ayane backflips and lands behind her, however, before she can do anything, Mai stops and launches her own booty attack, right in the stomach.

The violet haired girl stumbles back again, trying to recover with Mai chuckling.

"Is that ALL you can do?" She giggles.

Kasumi watches this, surprised on how strong Mai really is. "Ayane-chan, don't give up!"

Ayane tries to hit Mai with her bust, but misses. The brunette jumps back and hits her in the face with her large breasts and pushes her towards the edge. However, Ayane pushes her back with her own bust just before she falls into the water. Mai stumbles back a little, surprised by the violet haired girl's determination.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Mai says. "But...I'm not finished."

She jumps in the air, puffing her chest out with her breasts jiggling. Ayane gasps, unable to react as she gets hit square in the chest, sending the short haired girl flying and falling into the water. Mai stops at the edge and backflips to the center and poses like a gymnast would do for her finish.

"Overboard!" The announcer says. "Ayane loses! Mai Shiranui is the winner!"

Kasumi cannot believe it. Ayane just lost to a busty brunette after going through 4 easy opponents. She quickly runs toward Ayane who swam by the edge outside of the ring. After Kasumi helps her up, all Ayane could do is just bury her face against Kasumi's chest while hugging her, quietly sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan..." she chokes a sob. "I'm sorry!"

"No, no, no," Kasumi whispers. "You did your best. That's all that matters."

Mai exits the ring and walks over towards the two. "Well, I gotta hand it to you. Ayane-san really did put up a pretty good fight."

"Mai-san..." Kasumi says, looking at the brunette

"So, what's next?" Mai asks.

"I'm going to compete this time," Kasumi says.

Mai smiles, impressed by her confidence. "I see now. Another competitor~"

"That's right!" The ginger says. "For Ayane-chan's sake! And...to go up against Helena-sama!"

Mai's eyes widen in shock. "You mean the champion? You don't stand a chance!"

"Maybe, but I won't let that stop me! She's the one who inspired me to enter this tournament, so I'm going to give it all I got!"

Mai gives a smile, impressed by her confidence. "Very well then. Good luck at competing. You'll have to reach the 10th tournament to get to her." She turns around with her breasts jiggling and hair swaying at the movement. "I wish you luck."

Kasumi nods with a determined look on her face. "Don't worry. Once i beat Mai-san, I am one step closer to reach Helena-sama!"

The End


	2. Tournament 1 Mai Shiranui

**Chapter 2**

 **Tournament 1: Mai Shiranui**

Since Ayane's loss, Kasumi's determination grew stronger than ever. The day of the first tournament starts again next week, so the ginger has plenty of time to exercise and be prepared to face Mai Shiranui.

For the rest of the week, Kasumi studied the basics of the Ten Tournaments and how matches are done by some competitors. She learned that they have some unique attacks to do some great damage against their opponents and others are super fast with their butts, like so fast people can barely see them when they attack. Remembering that it will get more difficult as the tournament goes on, Kasumi keeps in mind that one of the girls may have a unique ability in order to win.

At the same time, the ginger trained herself and with the help of Ayane, she became stronger and better than she felt earlier. She is now confident to compete in the first tournament and face the uber-busty maiden herself.

One afternoon, Kasumi relaxes on the couch with Ayane walking toward her with some juice.

"Here, Onee-chan," she says. "You've been working really hard."

"Thanks," the ginger says as she takes the drink. "Tomorrow is the day of the tournament again and I've learned all I can about the Ten Tournaments. I'm SO looking forward to face Helena-sama when I get to her!"

"Now, now. Slow down. You're only competing in the first tournament. Remember: things will be much more difficult as you advance. It may not be as easy as I did in my matches prior to Mai-san."

Kasumi nods. "You're right, Ayane-chan. But despite all that, I'm not only doing this for myself, but for you as well. You may not have been qualified to compete anymore, but I know you'll be there to cheer me on."

Ayane hugs her older sister. "I know I will, Onee-chan. I know that you will give it your all. That's all that matters."

The ginger returns the hug while closing her eyes. Tomorrow, it will be the start of her journey to become champion and face Helena. She knows in her heart that nothing will stand in her way.

 ****The Next Day****

Kasumi enters wearing her pink bikini as her younger sister is on her way towards the bleachers. Once again, she sees a bunch of girls, stretching and just warming up to prepare to face each other in the tournament. However, as the ginger turns her head, something catches her eye. Just standing at the doors is a beautiful girl with long dark hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a white bikini top and short red skirt. Light wind blows pas the girl, making her pony-tail sway. Kasumi can't help but feel mesmerized by her.

"She's so pretty," she says to herself.

The dark haired girl turns around, as if she might have heard her and stares directly at her, smiling. Kasumi blushes heavily and turns away, feeling embarrassed. She can't fool around staring at beautiful girls left and right when she has to prepare for the tournament. Looking around, she sees four girls walking toward the ring. She believes that they are her first four opponents before she can face Mai. She takes a few deep breaths and exhales to relax herself.

Just then, a certain cheerful busty brunette walks toward her and pats her on the back, startling her.

"You made it~!" Mai says. "Good luck out there!"

The ginger turns and smiles. "Thanks. Let's have a good match when we face each other." She then notices that Mai is wearing a red sling bikini. "Say, you're wearing a different bikini today."

Mai giggles. "Oh, I figured it fits me a lot better. Gotta show everyone these soft puppies~" She plays with her large breasts a little, making Kasumi laugh. The brunette then smirks as she leans close to the ginger. "And say...were you staring at Momiji-chan over there~?"

Kasumi blushes furiously as she turns around and sees the dark haired girl stretching out her arms. "Y-you mean her? N-no way! I was just...um..."

Mai giggles again. "Don't worry, Kasumi-chan. Everyone admires Momiji-chan because she's so gentle and kind. But you don't want to mess with her during battle."

"I'm going to fight her?" Kasumi inquires.

"In the second tournament, yes," Mai answers. "She's very athletic and fast, so keep that in mind."

The ginger nods as she looks back at the dark haired girl. "So, that's Momiji-san. She's tough, but she's still beautiful."

Mai pats her on the back as she turns to leave. "I have to go. The tournament is going to start in a few minutes. I'll be seeing you at the final match."

As the brunette leaves, Kasumi smiles and nods. "Don't worry, Mai-san. I'm going to give it all I've got."

As the bell rings for the next tournament to start, one of the four girls come out on one side of the stadium with her fans cheering like crazy. This girl has long blonde hair tied in a single braid and is wearing a white bikini. Kasumi puts on her determined expression and comes out from the other side of the stadium with her fans cheering. Ayane is at the front row, watching her older sister enter and waving at the crowd. Then, the two girls walk across the platforms to get to the center ring that is floating on the water. Then the platforms sink underwater and won't rise again until the match is over. Kasumi believes that they are operated by machine. She then faces her opponent as the announcer speaks up.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He announces. "Welcome to the first tournament once again! We have some fearless competitors here today and this time we have Kasumi facing her opponent, Sophitia Alexandra!"

The crowd cheers once more from both sides.

"This match shall begin immediately! 5 minutes on the clock and whoever gets knocked down or overboard, loses!"

Kasumi and Sophitia get into their battle positions.

"AND BEGIN!" The announcer shouts.

Kasumi goes in for a straight on attack with her large breasts, but Sophitia simply steps to the side. The ginger immediately stops and swiftly turns around just as the blonde tries to attack her with her butt. Kasumi flips over her and lands in the middle of the ring. As Sophitia goes in for another attack with her butt, Kasumi counters by attacking with her own booty. Both butts collide and the girls jump back, facing each other. Sophitia growls as she goes in for another booty attack, but this time, diagonally. Kasumi simply ducks under and dive rolls under the blonde. She stands right back up and performs an uppercut with her butt, hitting the blonde in the face. Sophitia stumbles back a little, rubbing her chin in pain.

"Give up?" Kasumi says.

"No way!" The blonde backs away a few steps and charges at her with her large breasts.

Kasumi steps to the side and hits her side with her butt. Sophitia falls and slides towards the edge. She quickly gets back on her feet and glares at the ginger. Both of them take a few side steps and then, the two charge at each other and butts clash, making them jump back and face each other again. Kasumi exhales heavily.

"She's a tough opponent," she says to herself.

Sophitia charges at her once again, but stops half-way toward the ginger, turns around and then hit her face with her butt. Kasumi stumbles back a little and rubs her cheek.

"What an attack!" Kasumi says.

"I'm not finished, yet!" Sophitia says. "I got a few more tricks up my sleeve!"

"We'll see about that!"

Sophitia charges at her with her large breasts, but jumps in the air before Kasumi can even hit her. The ginger looks up at the flying blonde, waiting for the right moment for her to land. And then, at the last minute, Kasumi speeds under her, making Sophitia stop at the very edge of the ring. Before she can react, Sophitia turns around and gets hit on the chest by Kasumi's butt, making her fly off the ring.

After a splash is heard, the announcer shouts, "OVERBOARD! Sophitia Alexandra loses! Kasumi is the winner!"

The crowd cheers and applauds as the ginger raises her fist in the air triumphantly. Ayane cheers loudly, shouting, "Hooray, Onee-chan~!"

Kasumi turns around and offers a hand towards Sophitia who is getting out of the water. The blonde looks up at the smiling ginger.

"You fought hard," Kasumi says. "That was a great match."

Sophitia blushes as she takes her hand. "Y-yes...you, too."

The crowd keeps on applauding for their great sportsmanship. A little while after the two girls exit the stadium, Sophitia notices another girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and offering a towel to her.

"Sis! Are you okay?" The girl asks.

Sophitia smiles as she takes the towel and pets her. "I'll be alright, Cassandra. I may have lost the match, but..." She closes her eyes and blushes. "I made a new friend."

The next three opponents Kasumi faced on her way to the finals weren't difficult, even though they were tough at first.

Her next opponent was Taki, a buxom fellow Japanese woman of brown eyes and black hair in a ponytail, who relied on speed to defeat her opponents, speed granted to her by her athletic body and ancient Japanese ninja heritage, but with Kasumi's quick thinking, she defeated Taki.

Her third opponent was a manly girl named Miyabi. She was tough as well with really powerful, impactful attacks but Kasumi managed to use Miyabi's power against her and win the match.

And finally, her fourth opponent was a wonderfully curvy girl named Haruka, a honey-blonde with curly hair and a big pink bow on her head, and her incredible curves were nigh naked thanks to the pink sling bikini that she wore. She was the toughest of all, considering she used her brains to try to win the match, but as always, Kasumi came out on top.

And as Kasumi helped each of those ladies get out of the water with her hand and a beautiful smile, all three of them, Taki, Miyabi and Haruka all headed back to the lockers with their hearts swooning for Kasumi.

Finally, the time has come...to face the uber-busty maiden herself. When the ginger enters the stadium, with the crowd cheering, she takes a few deep breaths, gathering herself to face Mai. And then, after walking across the platform, she stands before the brunette with confidence.

"You fought well, Kasumi-chan," Mai says. "But now you'll face the power of my awesome breasts!"

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Kasumi says as she gets into her battle stance. "This is for Ayane-chan!"

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer says. "Kasumi fought long and hard to get to the final match! And now she faces this tournament's number one opponent, Mai Shiranui!"

The crowd makes a thunderous applause.

"5 minutes on the clock! Whoever gets knocked down or overboard, loses! And BEGIN!"

Mai takes a few steps to the side and then charges at Kasumi with her large breasts. Kasumi dodges it and tries to hit Mai with her butt. The brunette dodges and does a few back flips to the right and lands in the middle of the ring. Kasumi swiftly turns around when the busty girl charges at her once again. The ginger ducks and hits Mai's stomach with her butt, sending her flying in the air and then landing in the middle of the ring with a thud. Kasumi exhales heavily and grins.

"This shows that you can't always rely on breasts!" She says.

"Oh, I've just begun~" the brunette smirks,

Mai stands up and takes a few steps to the side. For some reason, Kasumi could have sworn that she is seeing white light coming from her large breasts and it's forming a white cyclone. The ginger grits her teeth as she braces for the attack. However, Mai charges at her with full force, speeding from her left and hits her squarely in the stomach and sends Kasumi flying. Mai jumps in the air and hits her with her breasts again. Kasumi falls on the ring hard, face down, creating lots of dust. The brunette lands on her feet and flips her hair.

"You were saying?" She chuckles.

Kasumi groans as she looks up at the busty brunette. "Wh-what was that...?"

"That's my number one attack," Mai replies. "I use it to defeat my opponents, though, it's rare that you survived it."

"So that's why you are number one..."

"Exactly. Now, let's get on with it." Mai gets into her battle stance.

The ginger struggles to her feet, but Mai hits her in the face with her breasts again, covering it. Kasumi ducks and slides under Mai's legs and hits her back with her butt, however, that doesn't do much damage. The brunette hits her back with her booty, only with more force, sending Kasumi stumbling towards the edge.

Ayane gasps in shock. "Onee-chan, no!" She cries.

Kasumi looks back and flips over Mai as she charges at her again. The brunette stops completely and jumps as well. She uses her butt to hit the ginger's face, making her fail the back flip and fall onto the ring. She is hit once again by Mai's butt and stumbles toward the edge again. After another hit, Kasumi struggles to stay out of the edge to keep herself from falling. Her legs are wobbling now and she is feeling a bit dizzy from getting hit so many times.

' _This isn't working!'_ Kasumi thinks. ' _Mai-chan is incredibly fast and I can't avoid her attacks. She's really powerful, too_.' She grits her teeth and stands straight. ' _No. I can't give up now. Not when I got this far. I WON'T lose!'_

"Prepare, Mai Shiranui!" Kasumi shouts as she jumps in the air. She then tuens around and points her butt at the brunette.

Mai's eyes widen as she sees a white light coming from Kasumi's butt with a gust of wind following. "I don't believe it..."

"BOOTY SLAM!" Kasumi shouts as she hits the ring with full force causing it to shake violently.

Mai struggles to stay on he feet, but with no avail. Before she can do anything. Kasumi swings her butt to the right, hitting her face. She swings her butt to the left snd then to the right again, only with more force. Mai stumbles back towards the edge, groaning while rubbing her face.

"What the...!" Mai can't comprehend what just happened.

"I call that the Booty Spin Attack!" Kasumi says. "How do you like them apples?"

Mai grind as she gets into her battle stance. "Very impressive. You've improved a lot. But it ends now!"

"Bring it!"

Both of them clash breasts at least three times with full force and then jump back. Kasumi dodges Mai's attack and does a few back flips. A white cyclone appears on Mai's breasts again as she grits her teeth. She goes in for Kasumi, but the ginger quickly counters with her own breasts. Both of them push each other with all their might for at least a minute. Ayane can see a gust of wind surround them while the two girls are pushing each other. Then, summoning all her strength, Kasumi pushes Mai away, turns around and performs an uppercut with her butt, hitting the brunette in the face. She is sent flying at least 10 feet in the air, right past the edge and into the water. Kasumi lands on her feet as soon as a splash is heard.

"OVERBOARD!" The announcer shouts. "Mai Shiranui loses! Kasumi is now the number one player of this tournament!"

Loud cheers and wails from her fans are heard. Ayane is clearly in happy tears, seeing that her older sister won against Mai. Kasumi raises her fist in the air triumphantly, making the crowd go wild. She then notices her little sister waving with tears of joy and the ginger waves her back. She then turns her head to see Mai swimming back to the surface, panting. The ginger walks over and offers a hand. Mai immediately takes it and gets out of the water.

"You were amazing, Mai-chan," Kasumi says. "You had some really impressive moves."

"I could say the same for you," Mai says, chuckling. "Congratulations."

Both of them shake hands for a brief moment. However, as Mai lets go, she puts both of her hands on Kasumi's shoulders, leans in and plants a kiss on the forehead, making the ginger blush,

"M-M-Mai-chan!?" Kasumi cries.

"That's a good luck kiss~" The brunette says with a wink. "For you to face your crush, Momiji-chan~!"

"I-I don't have a crush on her! I don't even know her!"

"Ohhh, but it was clearly love at first sight, you know~?"

Kasumi groans while blushing furiously. There are a lot of things on her mind right now, but doesn't have the energy to ask. After a while, the two girls exit the stadium.

Kasumi and Ayane's Home

The two sisters sleep in the big bed together. Ayane cuddles next to her sister with the ginger stroking her hair.

"Onee-chan," Ayane says. "Good luck on the next tournament."

"Thank you. I will succeed no matter what."

"Though, I gotta wonder...who was that girl you were staring at?"

Kasumi blushes again. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"When I entered the bleachers, before the tournament started, I saw you staring at that girl. Are you having a crush on her?"

'Now SHE thinks it's a crush!' The ginger thinks. "Well...not exactly..."

Ayane pouts as she scoots closer to her. "Don't deny it, Onee-chan."

"Um...I-I guess, but I don't know anything about her. That's all."

The younger sister rests her head on her sister's chest. "I understand. Well, good night. You had a tough match today."

Kasumi smiles as she kisses her sister's forehead. "Good night, Ayane-chan."

/To Be Continued


End file.
